Jonas Brothers Were your WHAT?
by hottiewithabody15
Summary: Marissa is happy with everything except her love life. Every relationship seems to end up in flames and she's kind of tired of failure. So what does she do? She meets the Jonas Brothers...again?
1. Prologue

What

**Jonas Brothers Were your WHAT??**

**Prologue**

"Hey! That's my doll!" I yelled. Having just turned 8, I was feeling extra bold confronting my neighbors, the Jonas brothers. More specifically Nick.

Nick just turned 8 a month ago (something he would never let me forget), and I was chasing Nick around my backyard, when Kevin (the eldest, 14) walked in front of Nick, yanked the doll out of his hands, and said "Stop bullying Marissa! It's her birthday! Jeez… what if someone you knew just took your brand new toy?! Anyways, Marissa here's your doll."

Kevin handed me the doll, and I shyly thanked him. Even at eight I knew that it was strange for older kids to talk to me, let alone help me out.

Nick pouted at him with his "sorry" face, trying to apologize, but Kevin knew better than to fall for it. "You aren't getting away that easily, go and apologize NOW!"

Nick slowly walked toward me and I'm pretty sure he mumbled something like "I'm sorry I took your doll on your birthday." But he said it so quietly and quickly I barely had time to hear "sorry".

Well I wasn't that forgiving. I quickly grabbed Nick by the ear, dragged him to the nearest tree and tied him up with my skipping rope (What? Come on I was only 8). Nick would never steal my doll again, but then again he never got a chance to.

A month after my "eventful" birthday party, my dad was transferred to Los Angeles because of a lack of computer scientists in L.A. Yeah, my dad is pretty smart.

Anyways I never saw my home or anyone I used to know.

Until today….


	2. Wait Do I Know You?

Jonas Brothers were Your WHAT

**Jonas Brothers were Your WHAT??**

**Chapter 1: Wait…Do I Know You?**

I was checking the clothes at American Eagle (I know labels aren't important, but clothes that look nice are) when a delicious aroma wafted by. I just had to follow it out of the store to the food court and that's when I saw it! "I have to say that this looks pretty good and I'm not just being nice." I was staring at this huge tray of Taco Bell my mom was magically balancing with 4 other bags from other stores strapped on her arms.

"Since when have you liked Mexican?" my mother asked. "Since forever! I mean next to Indian…or Vietnamese…no wait Chinese, it's my favorite thing to eat out!" We went to a bench and began to eat. I was digging in to this amazing cheesy-beefy-buritto-thing when someone or should I say some people, freakin' ran into our bench and squeezed in between me and my mom.

"I think we managed to avoid them," said the tallest of the three "let's try not flirting with girls in the mall until we have at least one bodyguard." They were all wearing hoodies and hats that pretty much covered their faces and they seemed oblivious to the fact that they were kinda ruining lunch.

"Ummm… I understand that you are running away from some people, but, and excuse me for my rudeness, you are really interrupting my burrito time." I whispered rather rudely.

All three of them jumped when heard my voice and I noticed they all looked away.

The 2nd tallest said "Sorry about that. Hehe…uh we gotta go!" and then the shortest (and presumably the youngest) quickly stepped in and said "What he means to say is, sorry for interrupting your lunch and please excuse our quick exit."

I really didn't care whether they said sorry, but now I was curious about their little plan. "Seeing as you bothered me so, I don't suppose it would be too much too ask for an explanation on why you are running away?" I innocently asked.

"Wha..? Oh….jeez. Um…. yeah well, I umm… well we're kinda, maybe the Jonas brothers" The tallest one said in a whisper.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!! OH MY GOD!" my mom yelled (Talk about embarrassing).

"SHHHHHHH!!" The tallest one hissed. "Mom how do you know, never mind I don't even want to know. But anyways, Jonas…Jonas… I recognize that name. Wait…do I know you?" Then it hit me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the doll stealing Nicholas Jonas! And Joseph and Kevin, of course " I said "Pardon me? Doll stealing…. I haven't even touched a doll in, ummm like 7 years. Wait, how do you know my name?" Nick asked.

"Think about it. 8th birthday. Marissa." I said with a mysterious voice. "WHOA! Hey guys its Marissa from next door! And if I forgot when I was 8, sorry about that." Nick said.

"I must be dreaming! The rock star gods themselves remember little old me! And an apology! I better right this down as the most influential day of my Jonas Brothers obsessed life" I pretended to swoon and they all seemed a bit taken back.

"Well we're glad that we could, uhh help, with that…" Joe stuttered. I burst out laughing and I swear I almost peed. "I'm just kidding! To be honest, I don't really listen to your music, no offense; it's just not the kind of music I like." I said.

Strangely they didn't seem to mind and I spent the remainder of lunch talking to them. "So how long have you guys been living in L.A?" I asked "I think 2 years and a month." Nick said. "Nice of you guys to forget to look me up! But besides that, how did you guys get so big! I mean Nick, really I was taller than you by a good three inches and now you're HUGE!" I exclaimed.

"Well besides 7 years, umm… milk and genetics." He said with a quick smile. "Well now that we have finished this friendly chit-chat time to get down to business. What are you doing this Friday?" I was mildly surprised to hear this. "Well after golfing with Prince William and having an interview with Brad Pitt, I'll be at home from noon on." I answered sarcastically.

"Good so you're free. I-oof," Kevin elbowed Joe in the ribs "I mean _we_ would really like to see you and," glancing at my mom (she's still staring and drooling at them by the way) "your mom again." I thought about it quickly and said "Sounds….good. Here's my number." We exchanged cell numbers (my mom's as well) and then they basically ran through the mall to the exit.

Wow I just met the Jonas Brothers…again.


	3. Trip to the Beach

Jonas Brothers were Your WHAT

**Jonas Brothers were Your WHAT??**

Chapter 2 : Trip to the Beach

**Friday, 3 days after meeting the Jonas' again…**

_To the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the le…_

SMASH

I quickly silenced my alarm clock from playing any more Beyonce and slowly got up. I checked the time. 9:34. Oh lucky me, it wasn't even 11 yet. Ahhh…. May as well get up and catch that worm everyone keeps talking about. Though I wasn't even a bird. Anyhoo, I made a quick stop in the bathroom and handled the daily businesses (brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, changing out of my sexiest lingerie "Winnie the Pooh" pajamas, and putting my stray hair in a loose bun). I headed out of my room wearing a lovely pair of old jeans, and a yellow t-shirt saying "I like school buses."

"Oh Marissa! It's so nice to see you up so early! Here have some breakfast!" my mom (yeah _that_ one) said.

"Oooo! Did you make pancakes? I smell fried-cakey goodness!" as my mom placed a stack of the golden goods on a plate and gave them to me. "So what are your plans for today sweetie?" my mother asked rather quickly.

"Uh… I was thinking of hanging out with Liz and Josh today. But I haven't actually arranged anything yet. Should get on that." I replied

(Liz and Josh were my best friends since grade 5, although Josh was a year older than Liz and I. He parents waited an extra year before putting him in school. I don't know why but it had something to do with a relative. Anyways back to reality)

"Well just let me know beforehand ok? I mean you wouldn't want me to be scared half to death wondering where you were, would you?" said my mom.

"O-kay. Well thanks for the pancakes momma!" and I dashed to my room.

I went on the computer and checked to see if Liz or Josh were online. Lucky for me they were both on.

_J.J is what?! _joined the conversation

_Liz is Luck _joined the conversation

_Marissa by night: _joined the conversation

_J.J is what?!: Up so early Rissa?. Something's up._

_Liz is Luck: Indeed. I smell a plan._

_Marissa by night: Well I say we go do something besides question my early- _

_morning motives. Anyways, let's go out._

_J.J is what?!: Cool. Where and When? I say the beach!_

_Liz is Luck: A bit of water and sun sounds good. _

_Marissa by night: Don't forget to bring a volleyball or a Frisbee. And sunblock and sunglasses, and money for food. _

_Liz is Luck: Yeah like last time. Let's not repeat the starving, burning and death-defying boredom._

_J.J is what?!: So how about we meet at 11 beside the lifeguard chair?_

_Marissa by night: Sounds HOT ;) See ya!_

I grabbed my beach bag and stuffed it with a towel, some sunblock, my coolest sunglasses, and a bright blue strappy two-piece. I rummaged around my desk until I found my cell and twenty WHOLE dollars (in the form of 2 bills and 20-something coins).

"I'm headed to the beach with Liz and Josh! You have all our cell numbers so I'll see you in a bit. LATER!!" I yelled while leaving the house. I went to the backyard and unlocked my bike (yeah I biked…alot). I hopped on and start pedaling towards those glorious sands.

"Now what was I supposed to do today? I was supposed to call someone…" I thought as I pedaled through the streets and I nearly launched myself off my bike when I realized… I was supposed to do "an activity" with _**KEVIN JONAS!**_ And Joe and Nick…. I hurried to the beach to hopefully sort out the details with Liz and Josh. And Kevin. And Joe and Nick. Lovely….Shooooooot! I am so SCREWED!

**Nick's POV**

"Why don't you call her since you like her so much?" Joe said.

"I don't want to seem clingy or something," I whined, "Anyways you're the best at talking to girls (ahemincident at mallahem), c'mon!!"

"Fine, but you owe me." Joe said as he pulled out his sleek new Razr 2 and dialed her number. "Hey Marissa! It's Joe. No…not Joe Jefferson, Joe Jonas." Joe reminded "Remember mall. Burrito time. Mom drooling." Joe said in a mysterious voice. "Hahaha.. Yeah. Ok. No Problem. Well I'll just check with them. Yeah I'll call you back. Ok Peace." Joe hung up and started beaming.

"What?! Are we good? What are we doing?" I demanded.

"Yeah where are we going?" Kevin asked as he came into my room with a towel around his head. "Well if we all want to, we can go to the beach and meet up with Marissa and some of her friends." Joe said.

"Hey that's a good idea. When's the last time us pale white boys went tanning? What time? And are these 'friends' millions of screaming girls or just a couple people who can keep secrets?" Kevin asked. "Um... she said 11 a.m at Sunset Palms Beach. And no it's just two other people."

"I say we go." I said and we all packed some essentials (swim trunks, sunblock, money, towels, and some insulin for me).

"I call shotgun!!" Joe screamed as we brought out our stuff to Kevin's car. "And it's your turn to call Marissa! Kevin after you." Joe trilled. "Sure" and Kevin called to confirm. "Hi? Marissa? It's Kevin Jonas. Yeah Joe told me and we'd love to come. So, Sunset Palms Beach right? Ok. Perfect. Ok, see you there. Bye."

Kevin backed out of the driveway and we started driving. I hope Marissa didn't bring any guys with her…

**Marissa's POV**

"Finally! What took you so long we've been waiting for like a whole 5 minutes!" Liz asked. "Sorry I'm 5 minutes late guys," I said sarcastically, "but I have some good/bad news."

"You better have not forgot some uber important "thing" at home again! I refuse to go look for your "lady products" at Shopper's." Josh warned.

"No… it's not that bad. I kind of forgot I had plans with some other people so I invited them to join us. Is that ok?" I nervously asked

"Sure! The more the merrier! Although they better not be hotter than us or we'll look bad in contrast!" Josh joked

"Well what's the bad part?" Liz asked

"Ummmmmmmm…. They're the…." I started,

"Oh just say it Rissa!" said Josh

"Okay. The people coming are the Jonas Brothers." I said quickly

They were both completely silent for 10 seconds. Then it happened.

"WHAT! How did this happen? How did you forget to tell us? AND how long have you been 'chums' with the hottest pop stars of our era?" asked Josh in one breath.

"Wait! Let me guess… this is your sick form of a practical joke. Ok you win! You had me for a whole minute! Where are the cameras?" Liz demanded, looking around.

"Well remember how I told you I moved to L.A about 7 years ago. Well before I moved, I lived next door to Nick, Joe and Kevin. The Jonas' were my neighbours. And on Tuesday, I kind of ran into them at the mall, 7 years after I last saw them." I explained

"Jonas Brother's were your WHAT?? Holy crap! That's just… very cool." Josh said.

"I know, but they're coming right now so... Prepare yourselves!"

Well, we all prepared ourselves. Liz and I changed into our bathing suits and marched out into the bright sun. We saw Josh already lying on the beach with our towels laid out. I couldn't help but notice that he… looked really HOT! Being a year older helps out with those abs! Too bad I wasn't his type. Well then again no _girl_ was his type (he's gay if you still don't get it)

"Liz, Marissa, your towels a-wait." Josh said when he saw us.

"Wait up I gotta put on some U.V protection." I grabbed my bottle of SPF 45 sunblock (sun can damage if you aren't careful) and started smearing some on my legs and arms.

This just also happened to be when Kevin, Joe and Nick walked up.

JUST PERFECT.

Me = rubbing myself with white stuff. Liz and Josh = Lying on towels with sunglasses on, looking cool and collected.

JUST PERFECT.

"Hey Marissa! That's a nice look for you. I can see it now. White is the new tan!" Joe laughed.

'Hardy-Har-Har! That's just so funny! I see your sense of humour hasn't changed a bit." I laughed back. I was still rubbing on sunblock and I was about to start the awkward position of "sunblock-on-back" maneuver when Kevin offered to help.

"Do you need some help? I can see you got your limbs, but not your back." Kevin asked.

"Huh? Oh… umm sure, I guess." I said shyly. Kevin took the bottle and put some on his hands and began to gently rub it into my back. I felt like I was either gonna explode or go red as a tomato. I saw both Josh and Liz sit up and give me the "Ooooo! That's hot" look followed by the "Hurry up and introduce us already" look.

"Oh guys. This is Liz," I pointed to her and she smiled, "and this is Josh." Josh tilted down his sunglasses and waved.

"There all done." Kevin said. Then he returned my sunblock.

Nick was really quiet. "Hey Nicky! Why the quiet act? You aren't gonna score any chicks by staying silent!" I joked

"Oh..umm nothing, so what's the plan?" he asked rather sadly.

He needed some cheering up . Josh and Liz were already talking to Kevin and Joe and I could tell they were all enjoying themselves. So what better than to stat a friendly game?

I grabbed the volleyball from Josh's bag and ran of to the net. "Hey peeps! I call a nice game of beach v-ball! Josh and Liz are so on my team! Team Jonas versus Team Mere Mortals!!" I yelled with a laugh.

"Cool!"

"Sounds good!"

"Fine, but I need to work more on my tan (Josh you and your vanity )"

Liz and Josh ran to my side of the net and took ready positions. The Jonas' went to the other side and were whispering to each other before breaking. "Remember, aim for Marissa….. Yeah…Okay…but watch out for Josh he look like a tank! Okay, BREAK!" They stood in triangle formation and proceeded to strip down to their suits. Wow, have I mentioned how good abs look yet? Well just in case I forgot freakin' HOT!! They may have been skinny and scrawny 7 years ago, but they definitely out_grew_ that phase. Though they were still rather pale…for now… (evil smirk).

"WOOHOO take it off! Work those guns!" I said with a quick wolf howl.

They all blushed, but neither Kevin nor Joe turned as red as Nick! Too cute. ;)

"Just serve you dirty girl." Josh whispered.

"Don't even pretend you aren't enjoying this!" I whispered with a snicker.

We played for an hour and ended with a score of 33 to 28. Mere Mortals. Yeah we beat the Jonas Brothers.

"I'm starving! Let's get some grub." Joe said and we all decided to relax and get some food.

"I think it would be better if maybe the Jonas' didn't go to a crowded snack bar." Liz said.

"Yeah probably, but that means we have to carry back their food. And who knows how much food these teens can eat!" I complained.

"WE"RE RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Kevin, Joe and Nick said.

"What do we do then?" Josh asked.

"I think it would be okay if we all just went in pairs. Like everyone expects us to be together, so if Joe goes with Liz… and Nick goes with Josh, then I'll go with Marissa." Kevin said.

"Let's hope this works." Nick said.

**I know I take a long time to update, but I'm so busy and I do brainstorm ideas for the story so it takes a while. Anyways hope you enjoyed the new chapter ******


	4. Author's Note

QUESTION

**QUESTION!!**

**I am definitely making one of the Jonas' gay, and I just wanted to know which one you wanted. I was thinking Kevin, but Joe could be. I don't care about your thought on the Jonas Brothers being "straight" and "Christian" and the like, this is just fiction. So pick either Kevin or Joe!! And I once again apologize for the LOOOOOONNNNGGGGG update time, but I have been really busy lately. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**P.S: I do not mean to offend any Christian's out there. I'm only warning because of the obvious group of fans out there who are Christian and homophobic. And the possible thought of their "future husband" being gay might just grind their gears. So I once again apologize to any one who thought I was rude or the like. I didn't mean to be harsh or negative.**

**And I don't mean to target only those who are Christian, I mean homopobics in general. Sorry for any hurt feelings or harsh words.**

**Thank You for the Understanding,**

**-H.W.B**


	5. Hunting for Food, all Sneaky Like!

Jonas Brothers were Your WHAT

**Jonas Brothers were Your WHAT??**

Chapter 3 : Hunting for Food, all Sneaky-Like!

Kevin chose to go with me! Wooohoooo! Calm Marissa. Relax, be like a cucumber and cool.

Kevin and I went first to the Snack Shack. I was so looking forward to a huge slice of their famous pizza.

"So this has been pretty fun! And I am pretty sure I have gotten I whole shade tanner." Kevin said

"Yeah. I had a pretty good time too. So what do you think of my friends? Too cool for school right?" I joked

"Now that you said that… no! But Josh seems a bit too old for you don't you think?" said Kevin.

I ran up ahead a bit turned around and pretended to faint from shock. "Josh and me!? HAHAHAH!! No we're just friends. And he is a year older, but he's in my grade." I said

"Did he fail a grade or something? Oh wait you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said sheepishly

"No nothing like that. His parents just put him into school a year later. I don't know why, though. Anyways enough about my friends, how have you and the boys been? I mean besides famous and the like." I asked

"Oh just touring, signing autographs, music, living in a bus, the usual." he replied.

"Seeing anyone special?" I asked

"No…. I just haven't found the right person yet." he said

"You know Kevin, I think I'm gonna help you find the perfect girl!" I exclaimed

"I don't think you'll be able to help…." He replied

"Why not? I mean I could be your private love investigator and scoop out the potential suspects." I said

He laughed a bit and I decided to try a little flirting (I refuse to give up without one little try!).

"So what do you look for in your dream woman? Does she have wavy brown hair," I shook my hair a little, "and pretty green eyes?" I scratched the area around my eye (not my best idea).

"Marissa, are you okay? You're acting like you're on crack. You are all scratchy and shaky." He asked.

"No I'm not on crack! Umm…Kevin, and I know this is kind of a rush, but, umm want to go do something later, like by ourselves? (obviously I get a fail in flirting, but at least I was trying) I quickly asked

"Umm, well I'm kind of busy and yeah…. I don't think we'd really work out, sorry." He replied

"Well that plane went straight down. So… any particular reason?" I asked a bit sadly.

"Wait, I really do like you, just not like that, more like a sister. It's not because you aren't pretty or smart enough, it's because…" he began

"No wait!! Let me guess! You actually have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You are an alien?"

"No."

"Ah-Ha! You are worried about being older than me!"

"Once again, no."

"What gives? I just think you don't like me at all!" I exclaimed

"No, Marissa I just don't really like… oh never mind let's just get our food." Kevin said quickly

I need to investigate further….

**Nick's POV**

"What is taking them so long? It's been almost half an hour already! If Kevin is flirting with her he is so dead!" I told Joe right before bumbing the ball back to him.

"Baby Nik, don't worry I'm sure they'll be back soon, and Kevin wouldn't dare flirt with yo woman!" Joe said calmy, returning wit a volley.

"You're right. I'm sure they'll be back soon," I said, "but if they aren't back in 5 minutes I' going to go look for her-I mean them." I said hastily

Liz and Josh had gone back to their towels and were talking quietly to each other. (You didn't think I would openly talk about Marissa in front of her friends did you?)

"Why do you like her so much? I mean she is nice and pretty, but this is the first time we've seen her in 7 years." Joe asked

"Well, I don't remember if I told anyone, but I had a little crush on her when were younger. That's why I always teased her and bothered her." I said

"Oh…. Nicky you're in LOOOOVVEEEE! This is just like those chick flicks where childhood buds fall in true, everlasting love!

"I don't "love" her, I just like her. And why would you know about chick flicks?" I asked

"What I can't do a little research? Anyways you better hurry up and make a move. She just might find another guy soon…" Joe said with a wink

"You wouldn't… I-I'm, AHHHHH!" I spluttered

"Calm the crap down! I'm just fooling wit cha! The brother code states I can't mess with you and your feelings if they are this serious." Joe laughed

"You ass, I was about to own you with my anger!" I hissed

The weird thing is I really did like Marissa mainly because she was so nice and normal around us, well except when she's with Kevin. She really hadn't changed too much since she was seven. She had gotten taller and now she wore here hair a bit longer. And she certainly was more, umm, _grown_. Wow I'm thinking about her all the time now.

"Oh look their back! My turn! Come on Lizster" Joe exclaimed

Liz and Joe quickly ran off to the snack bar and Kevin and Marissa came back with their food. Marissa had a huge slice of pizza and Kevin had a styrofoam box of fries and ketchup. I ran up to Kevin and quickly grabbed a fry.

"Yo! Watch those sticky fingers! Marissa's right here and she may not have her skip rope, but I'm sure she could improvise!" Kevin warned

"Ooo! I'm scared!" I said quickly.

"He's right you know." Marissa said quietly, taking a quick step towards me. We looked at each other for a whole 30 seconds, before we burst out laughing.

**It's been like a whole 19 days since I have updated! I can't apologize enough! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way I have decided which JoBro is gonna be gay. It's…..**

**P.S: Review and tell me how funny and romantic it seems so far!!**


End file.
